Bladders can be filled with fluids and dispensed at desired intervals. For example, in one implementation, a hydration system includes a bladder that can be filled with a fluid, such as water. The bladder includes a coupler that allows a conduit to be attached to the bladder. The conduit, in turn, can be routed for easy access for an individual that is hiking, biking, etc. At various intervals, the individual can access the fluid in the bladder through the conduit. In some implementations, the conduit can be uncoupled from the bladder for ease in refilling, cleaning, and storage.